A Jemma Halloween
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Iridium High is hosting a Halloween Masquerade Dance. Emma and Daniel are going as Cinderella and Prince Charming, however, Jax has a plan...


**A/N: Hey guys! :) Halloween is getting closer and closer, so I figured I'd make a Halloween Jemma one-shot for you all! Am I generous, or what? ;D **

**The links to everyone's costumes are on my profile, so I won't waste any time explaining them in the story. Feel free to look at them all now, or just go to it when a character comes up...or if you don't care what the costumes look like that's okay too XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention students! Iridium High will be hosting it's first ever Halloween Masquerade Dance! Students are encouraged to dress in a costume and mask. It will take place on October 30th at 7:30, and last until 12:30 a.m. on October 31st. Tickets will be sold during the lunch waves. We hope to see you all there! Boo!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Birdman? That you?"<p>

Jax Novoa rolled his eyes at the nickname, took a sip of his soda, then turned to face Emma Alonso's best friend. However, the sight of her made him scream, promptly making him choke on his drink and unleash a slew of coughs.

Andi Cruz doubled over in laughter, she was laughing so much she was finding it difficult to breathe. "Oh my God!" She let out, still gasping for air, "that was priceless!"

The wizard glared at her, "I didn't expect for a zombie to be in my face."

Her eyes narrowed, "first of all, I'm a zombie _bride_, get it right."

He rolled his eyes.

"And second," she continued, "we're at a freaking _Halloween _dance. People are going to show up in scary costumes!" She smirked, "thank God no one dressed up as Big Bird right? Or Tweety? Or Donald Duck? Or-"

"Okay!" He held up a hand, "I get it," he ground out through his teeth.

She tilted her head to the side, "but I gotta say, cool costume."

This brought a smile to his face, "thanks. I feel as if me and the Phantom of the Opera have a...connection, sorta say."

Andi raised a paler eyebrow, courtesy of the white powder used to make her look...well, dead. "You mean by how you are hopelessly in love with Emma but Daniel has her instead?"

It was a good thing it was dark inside the gym, otherwise she would've seen his blush. If she did, he knew she'd never let him live it down. "I wouldn't say _hopelessly_..."

The bride rolled her eyes, "please, I've seen the way you look at her. Anyway, I never pegged you as the guy that goes to school dances."

He scowled, "I'm not."

"Then why..._ohhh._" She breathed, catching on. "You're here for Emma."

Jax didn't bother denying it, he shrugged his shoulders. "She asked me to come, so we could all hang out. But I haven't seen her yet."

Andi shook her head, "me neither. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time with you." She chuckled, making sure to let him know that she was joking. A corner of Jax's lips turned up in amusement.

"It's only 7:45, I'm sure they're just running late." Andi commented, just as _they _walked through the double doors of the gym.

Emma had her arm looped through Daniel's, or rather, _Cinderella's _arm was looped through _Prince Charming's_.

Jax's mouth hung slightly open at the sight of her. The costume was _perfect _for her. The light blue color looked wonderful on her, and the silver mask completed the look well. The skirt went down to just a little above the knees and her chest was mostly hidden away from prying eyes. It did show skin, but not too much, therefore she wasn't like most of the other girls in the gym who wore slutty costumes. No, she looked like a true princess. A beautiful, teenage princess.

However, Daniel's costume made him want to laugh. First of all he looked way too stiff in it, his shoulders were squared back as if he was a soldier standing at attention. Then there was the fact that the costume...well, it just looked ridiculous on him. The red mask didn't really help at all. At least he managed to tame his hair...he turned, a glint catching in his hair.

Jax snorted, was he wearing _bobby pins_?!*

Emma caught sight of Jax and Andi, immediately pulling Daniel with her to greet them.

"Hi Andi, Jax!" Emma beamed, "nice costumes!"

"Yeah Jax, your costume looks great." Daniel smiled, making an effort to be nice.

Jax and Daniel's 'friendship' had been rocky ever since the Last Light, but they were civil with each other for Emma's sake.

It still didn't mean that Jax was satisfied though, as he stared down at Emma with a smirk. Returning his eyes to Daniel, he nodded. "Thanks."

"So Cinderella and Prince Charming huh? Cute, excuse me while I gag." Andi joked, pointing her finger in her mouth and making a gagging noise.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I think it's perfect for us! I love being a princess and Daniel, well, he's my prince." She smiled up at him.

Daniel responded by kissing her on the cheek, and for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night, Jax rolled his eyes.

"Are you thirsty? Do you need a drink?" Daniel suddenly asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Soda, please?"

He smiled and responded with, "be right back." The three watched as he disappeared from view.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, zombie brides need energy to kill off their husband!" Andi smirked, walking off.

And then there were two.

Emma was contantly shifting her eyes to his face and the floor. She acted...shy. Jax thought she still had feelings for him and couldn't possibly be fully satisfied with Daniel, but he wanted to be sure.

An idea hit him. Jax looked down at the fidgiting Cinderella, "I'm going to go talk to a friend of mine. Do you mind?"

Her eyes snapped up to his. "No, of course not. Go ahead!" She smiled.

He returned it, "thanks." He took her hand, kissing her on the knuckles. "Until next time, my princess." Winking, he sauntered away, leaving a tomato-red Cindy in his wake.

Emma bit her lip. Daniel was her boyfriend, yet she still had feelings for the rebel wizard. It was hard to keep her eyes off of him tonight, he looked so handsome in his Phantom costume. Daniel looked good too, but when she saw Jax...

She shook her head. No, she shouldn't be having thoughts like that. Daniel is her _prince_, both figuratively and literally; he's good and charming. Although, sometimes darkness was all too enticing...

Emma was brought out of her thoughts with a, "I'm back!"

Spinning around, she faced Prince Charming himself. "Thank you, Danny," she smiled as she took her beverage.

"You're welcome," he grinned and took a sip of his drink. Just then, a new song began to play. It was a slow song.

Putting the cup down on a nearby table, he extended a hand to her. "Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me tonight?"

The gym was so dark that Emma could barely see anything. Sure there were various small light sources, but those only made sure that it wasn't so dark that people were tripping over themselves.

Giggling at the formal tone, she took the outstretched hand, looking up into his face. A flash of white appeared, knowing instantly that it was his teeth.

_Woah, were they always so white?_ Emma couldn't help but think.

After leading her to the dance floor, and stopping at a good spot, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying side to side.

Not long after, he leaned close to her ear. His voice dropped to a low whisper, "have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Emma blushed and giggled, "no, before you could say a word to me my dad started lecturing you to bring me home safe and sound by exactly 12:45. Not 12:46, but 12:45."

He backed away, chuckling slightly. "Well, you do."

"You don't look bad yourself, _Prince Charming_." Emma laughed lightly.

Her date smirked.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and after many dances, her prince gave her an offer.<p>

"It seems we're surrounded, _Cinderella_, would you like to take this dance outside?" He grinned.

Emma looked around, they were pretty much surrounded by couples. She was beginning to feel hot and and a bit sticky. "Yeah."

He spun them around and around, slowly, similar to how their characters did it in the Disney movie. They made it out behind the school, where the gardens were. Soft twinking lights were strung along various bushes and trees, creating a peaceful, romantic feel.

In front of a small pond there was a bench. The teens walked over to it and sat, facing the lake. The glow of the moon was reflected by the water, it's soft rays creating a glow around them. But even so, it was still dark, hindering them both with limited visibility.

A comfortable silence settled between them, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

All throughout the night Danny had been showering her with complements, flirting with her, dancing gracefully with her (except when a faster song came on, then they both let lose as the perfect dancing duo), and treating her as a literal princess.

It was so unlike him. He never flirted with her in public, the most affection he ever did was hold her hand and kiss her cheek. Once in a while he'd give her a complement, but only things like, "you look nice today." Tonight, it was like he was whispering poetry in her ear, effectively making her knees go weak. To say that she loved the change would be an understatement.

All of a sudden, he turned to her and held her hand. Staring deep in her eyes, he said, "Emma, you're the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met."

She bit back a grin, looking away. "Thank you. But," she returned her gaze to his, "all night you've been showering me with complements, which you hardly ever do. I'm not complaining, in fact I love this change, but I have to wonder what brought it on."

"Uh-" he looked away for a moment before focusing his attention back on her. Finally, he grinned, "I'm just letting you know how I really feel."

Huh. That sounded like what a boy would say to a girl he wanted to ask out, not what a boyfriend said to his girlfriend, since they already know how the other feels about them.

"Oh," she replied instead of voicing her thoughts.

"So...how do you feel?" He asked.

Yet again, she bit her lip. She didn't really know what to say. "Umm...you're a _good _boyfriend." _Seriously?! That was the best response I could come up with?!_

Daniel was a good person, he was supposed to be what was best for her. He was sweet at times, but there wasn't much excitement in the relationship. Sometimes she tried to make things at least a little fun, like her idea to go as Cinderella and Prince Charming to the dance, unfortunately she didn't really see any improvement.

But Daniel liked her, and she at least liked him, so maybe she could develop more feelings for him. Maybe he could elict blushes out of her all the time, get electric shocks from his touch, lose her breath at his sight like Jax.

Wait.

No, no, no! Not like Jax! What was wrong with her?! Sure she may not have an exciting relationship, but she wasn't going to betray Daniel!

The corners of his mouth turned down, forming a neutral expression, "hm," was all he said as he stared at her. Only it seemed he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Should we go back inside?" Emma asked, ready to get up.

"No, let's stay here. It's peaceful and quiet, and we're alone," he smirked.

Daniel wanting alone time? No T3, no people at the Seven, no video games, just them? It's been so long since they've been alone, she didn't think him capable of actual romance. Until tonight that is.

Relaxing, she grinned, "okay, let's stay."

"Perfect."

Pushing her hair off her shoulder, he begins planting kisses on her neck. Emma gasped at both surprise and, well, how good it felt.

Daniel always kissed her cheek, they only kissed on the lips twice in the entire span of their relationship: about 2 years, since they didn't get together until the end of Freshman year. So for him right now to be kissing her neck...she found herself tilting her head back to give him better access.

Emma silently begged for this change in Daniel to be permanant, because for the first time in a long while she was having butterflies in her stomach.

His lips reached her jaw line, then finally, they connected with hers. His hand slipped around her waist to bring her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck.

This was a kiss she always dreamed of having, and she was loving every bit of it. It was sparks exploding on her mouth. She brought her hands to his hair, although finding it less poofy as usual. He used bobby pins yet that hadn't helped much. His hair was also much softer. Now that she thought about it, it did look darker too.

They were full-on making out by now, only to be interrupted when, "MIDNIGHT! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" was heard from inside the gym.

They pulled away, panting slightly, smiling at each other and looking into the other's eyes. That was the best kiss they both ever experienced.

Daniel's eyes were so dark, she found herself getting lost. However, she was able to snap out of it when she remembered their deal. They were supposed to take the other's mask off at midnight.

"Well," Emma grinned, giggling slightly, "it's midnight!"

With that she placed her hand on his mask and took it off...revealing a sight she definately wasn't expecting.

She gasped as his eyes widened in fear.

"Jax!"

The dark eyes, inky hair, complete different mannerisms, how could she not realize it sooner?!

Immediately she shoved him away from her, quickly getting to her feet. "I can't believe you!" She yelled, tears pricking her eyes from anger and utter embarrassment, "how could you lie to me like that?!"

Jax stood to his feet as well, silently placing a blue glowing finger at his throat. Taking it off, he sighed, "look Emma, I'm sorry for lying to you. But I had to know something!" This time he spoke with the familiar Australian accent.

"Know what?! What could you possibly have to know?! You-you disguised yourself as my boyfriend and _kissed _me! Give me one good reason why I should forgive you!"

His eyes grew darker as he took a step closer to her. "Because you liked it."

The witch fought back a blush, "that's only because I thought it was Danny!"

"Oh please!" He scoffed, "did you really think that mama's boy would e_ver _have the capability of kissing you like that?"

She ignored the insult made to her boyfriend, "Maybe I did! And now I plan to find out!" She started to stomp away, only to be held back by a hand on her arm.

"Now wait a minute," he started, "the reason I impersonated Daniel was to find out if you liked me. If I tried to woo you as Jax, you wouldn't have let me near you. However, under the guise of Daniel, I acted the same way I would, and you want to know something?"

Emma didn't say anything.

The wizard answered for her, "it worked."

She opened her mouth in shock, ready to deny it, but he wasn't having it.

"No, don't speak. Don't even try to lie, because number one you're pretty bad at it. And number two, I know you enjoyed the _new _Daniel. I saw you blush everytime I whispered in your ear, I noticed how you kissed me back, quite fervently may I add." He paused to give her one of his signature smirks, "and finally, I noticed all the dazzling smiles you gave me that you hardly would ever give to your _boyfriend_. You don't want him."

She knew it was true, although she wasn't going to admit it. Getting herself out of his grasp, she spoke. "How do you know what I want?"

"I'm a wizard," he grinned.

"Yeah a wizard, not a psychic."

Woah, deja-vu much?

He took another step towards her, "I can tell what you want. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure," his lips curled up in a smirk, "and even a little danger."**

Emma could only stare at him. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Everything he said about her hidden wants were true.

He took her hands in his own, "I hated having to lie to you, but I had to know if I had a chance of you liking me. I love you Emma, ever since you first walked in the principal's door. You broke my concentration on a spell, something no one has been able to do in years."

She remembered the pen falling onto the desk, but what really caught her attention were four particular words he said.

"D-did you say you love me?"

He smiled, "Yep, and I haven't stopped."

Forgetting Daniel, forgetting the fact that he lied to her for most of the night, and forgetting the fact that anybody could walk outside that very moment, she jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately.

Soon, they broke away. Jax, for a rare moment, was in total shock. "Why...?"

"Because," she smiled, "I finally realized that I love you too."

They were all too happy to resume their previous moment.

The stalking master was staring at them, through a window in the gym. "Nooooo!" He cried out. No, literally, he cried. Throwing his mask to the ground, he crossed his arms in a huff. "This is the worst Halloween ever! I knew I should've gone trick-or-treating!"

The sixteen year old raked his hands through his already messed-up hair, the bobby pins were long gone by now. Strangely, after one flew out, he could've sworn he heard a girl screaming, "my eye!"

"Ugh, why does he have to be so hot?!"*** Tears still falling from his eyes, he sexily trotted his way out of the gym.

**A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I know Emma forgave Jax rather quickly for lying to her...but come on, who could stay mad at him for long? ;D **

***The bobby pins joke was invented by lovethatignites, and is found in her three-shot "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do so! lovethatignites, if you're reading this, this story is why I haven't started on chapter 3 yet...but I'll start tonight and finish it tomorrow, which is also when I'll post it! I hope you're not mad at me for the delay... :(**

****I recently started watching random Vampire Diaries clips on YouTube XD Anyway, that line was said by Damon to Elena when they first met. I added some words, but most of it is Damon's line.**

*****This joke comes from a combo of Spongebob and lovethatignites. On her YouTube channel (you should check it out if you haven't already) she has a video of Daniel (with Squidward's voice) saying to himself to try to imagine him (Jax) in his underwear. Then it has him saying, "OH NO HE'S HOT!" still in Squidward's voice. It's hilarious, I highly recommend you watch it!**

**Happy (early) Halloween! :D**


End file.
